Bonding Soul Mates
by Alphabet Writer
Summary: Harry and Draco hate each other, completely despise one another, but according to prophecy, they're soul mates. Stuck in another world until they can manage to form a bond, will both of them survive this ordeal?
1. Chapter 1

Bonding Soul Mates  
Chapter One

**Harry's POV:**

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants to have a word with you," Hagrid announces. "You too, Malfoy."

"If this is about that duel they had the other day, it wasn't Harry's fault," Hermione objects.

"I doubt that this meeting has anything to do with a duel," Hagrid assures.

_Great, at least if it was because of the duel I'd know what I was heading in to,_ I think getting up and following Hagrid out of the room as he drags Malfoy along.

**Draco's POV:**

"Hey, unhand me, this instant!" I scream as that ridiculous half giant pulls me out of the room.

"Quit your belly-aching," he rolls his eyes.

Despite all of my struggling and demands, we end up in Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, thank you for joining us," the old fool greets.

"Us?" I ask as the idiot of a giant puts me down, finally.

That's when I notice the six other people in the room. Two of them are my parents, three of them seem to be completely lost, and the last is wearing very old/odd clothes, even older than the clothes that we wear.

**Harry's POV:**

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, what are you doing here?" I ask, completely shocked and confused.

"Please have a seat," Dumbledore points out the two available seats.

We have a seat; unfortunately, I have to sit next to Dudley, to my great dismay.

"What's going on, Professor?" I ask.

"Harry, Draco, I'd like you to meet Salina Sunprice, she's a matchmaker with a divine gift," Dumbledore introduces the remaining person in the room.

"Nice to meet you," I nod in her direction.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, my dear," she insists.

I half smile and sit back in my seat.

Later that evening in the common room, I pace back and forth in rage while in front of my friends.

"They think what?" Ron gasps.

"That's impossible, Harry! There's no way that can be true," Hermione objects.

"No kidding, if it was then you'd be…but you're not…or else you wouldn't be with me," Ginny assures him.

"Professor Dumbledore says that she's never been wrong before," I rant.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Ginny declares as she grabs my hand to stop my pacing.

"But still, the whole idea of…it's just so aggravating," I growl, trying not to yell.

"Take it easy, nothing is going to happen, Harry," Ginny assures, then, she leans up and gives me a gentle kiss.

I instantly calm down for a moment, but shortly after the kiss is broken, my anger surfaces once again.

"It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't keep insisting upon it. Professor Dumbledore said that he was going to send us to some weird dimension or something until we _bond_ with each other," I explain.

"WHAT?!" all three of my friends shout.

**Draco's POV:**

"This is an outrage!" my father shouts as he stands in the grounds with my mom and I.

"I know, how dare they think that I'm…that way. And with Potter!" I agree.

"No, the question is, what have you been doing with Potter lately to make them even think something so ridiculous?" Dad asks, turning on his son.

"What's wrong with this, Lucius" Mom asks.

"It's an insult," Dad screams, "to think that our son would be soul mates with Potter of all people, it's an outrage!"

"But, Lucius, have you forgotten…."


	2. Chapter 2

Bonding Soul Mates  
Chapter Two

"Of course I haven't forgotten," Dad interrupts, obviously not wanting her to finish her sentence.

"What's going on?" I demand.

"Don't you dare," Dad growls at my mother.

"Madame Sunprice was the one who matched up your father and me," Mom explains, despite Father's objections.

"What?" I take a step back in shock.

"And together we had the perfect child," she smiles at me.

"You can't possibly think that…with Potter...? Come on, Mom, that's disgusting!" I complain.

"I'm just saying that without Madame Sunprice, your father probably never would have looked my way, and I probably never would have thought that he was within my reach," she explains.

"I've had enough of this, I'm leaving," Dad declares.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do about this?" I ask, totally confused.

"You're going to do as Madame Sunprise tells you to, it's for the best, you'll see," Mom responds as she gets up and heads off with Father.

The Next Day:

**Harry's POV**

"Do we really have to do this, Professor?" I ask, not wanting to leave.

"Of course," Dumbledore replies as if it's obvious.

Today's the day that Malfoy and I leave Hogwarts and enter into this other dimension that will become our homes until we _bond_, in other words, until one of us dies.

"Well, looks like this is goodbye, guys," I comment in a depressed tone as I turn back to my friends.

"Don't talk like that, Harry, you'll be fine," Ginny encourages.

"I'm not worried about what you think I'm worried about," I respond, knowing that she thinks that I'll turn homosexual on her. "I just know for a fact that we'll probably never see each other again."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks quizzically.

"We won't be coming out of that dimension until we've _bonded_ or whatever they want to call it," I sigh, "and I know for a fact that that's not going to happen. By the time we get out of there, one of us will be dead, and you guys will probably be extremely old."

"Don't even joke, Harry," Ginny complains.

"Are you boys ready?" Madame Sunprice asks with a smile on her face.

"Not really," I mumble. "Not that I'll ever be ready for this nightmare. I'd rather face off against Voldemort in a constant battle for the rest of my life."

"Harry!" Ginny shutters; still not liking it when I say Voldemort's name.

"Sorry, Ginny," I apologize.

Malfoy's just standing off to the side on his own, looking about as willing to go through this as I am, possibly even less willing.

"Well, step forward, come on, now," Madame Sunprice smiles as she ushers us forward.

"Later, guys," I wave to my friends. "See ya in fifty years, maybe one of us will be dead by then."

The strange woman lifts up her hands and mumbles a non-audible spell, opening this small portal.

"There we are," she states. "Well, go on, go on."

"Ginny, take care of Hedwig for me," I state as I hand my snowy own to my girlfriend.

"Of course," she nods her head. "You'll come back soon; I just know it, Harry. Don't you dare abandon me."

"Thanks, Ginny," I nod back at her.

"You must take each other by the hand as you enter," Madame Sunprice instructs.

"No way," Malfoy automatically refuses.

"No kidding, it's bad enough that you're sending us in there, why should we have to hold hands as well?" I agree.

Madame Sunprice shakes her head. "Why must they always be so stubborn?"

With that, she holds her index and middle finger up in front of her face and mumbles a few more words. Before we know it, Malfoy and I have been pulled together and our hands are clasped.

"What the hell?!" he demands as he jerks at his arm, trying to get away.

"Ow! Malfoy! That hurts!" I scream. "Let go before you jerk around!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!"

"It's no use, boys, that spell will keep your hands clasped together until you are safely within the other dimension," Madame Sunprice announces. "It's a safety measure so that you both end up in the same dimension."

"Great," I mumble.

"Now, through the portal you go, hop hop," she encourages as she gets behind us and starts pushing us through the portal.

"Good luck, Harry!" Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all shout after us before the portal closes, trapping me for who knows how long with Malfoy of all people.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonding Soul Mates  
Chapter 3

**Ginny's POV**

I just watched my boyfriend enter into the portal that would take him to his holding place away from me in an attempt to turn him gay.

"Don't worry, Ginny, we'll think of something," Hermione reassured as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly, the portal reopened and out came Harry and Draco, their arms wrapped around each other in a loving embrace.

"Bloody hell! What happened?" Ron complained as he stepped back.

"Wow, you guys look just like when we left," Harry commented. "I was sure you'd be old geezers by now."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" I asked.

"We've been gone for decades!" Draco exclaimed.

"No, you haven't been, you just left two seconds ago," Hermione argued.

"That is the way of the bonding ritual," Madame Sunprice explained. "Once you step inside, time freezes until you bond and return."

"Cool, in that case, looks like we don't have to pretend anymore," Draco commented with a shrug as he released Harry.

Immediately, I ran up to my boyfriend and wrapped him in a hug.

"Wait a minute, all of those things you said to me back there were a lie so that we could get out of there?" the words that came out of my boyfriend's mouth rung my heart as if it were a wet cloth that needed to be dried.

"You betcha," Draco smirked.

**Harry's POV**

_I can't believe it, how could you Draco?_ I thought in pain as my heart began to shatter. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Draco rolled his eyed. "You mean you actually believed all of that crap?"

"Of course I did, I fell for you, damn it!" I screamed as I pushed Ginny away. "How could you do this to me?"

"I thought you'd be happy! You'd be able to come back and be with your precious _girlfriend_!" Draco shouted back at me while gesturing to Ginny.

"How could you even think that? I fell in love with you, Draco!" I yelled as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Harry-" Ginny started.

"Forget it! Just leave me alone!" I screamed as I ran for the door, wanting to get away from all of those liars who toyed with my emotions. "I QUIT!"

**Draco's POV**

_I didn't think it would hurt this much,_ I thought as I tried to calm the aching in my heart. _I figured that since time didn't move on he would prefer to return to his girlfriend and his normal life. What could have gone wrong? I thought he was just faking it the entire time. He never led on that he liked me. I thought this was completely one sided._

"And where do you think you're going, Draco?" my father asked as he put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from my movement towards the door.

"N-nothing," I lied. _Was I going to go after him? What is wrong with me? He'll be better off without me; he just needs to realize it._

"What did you do to him?" Ginny demanded.

I turned to look at her only to get punched in the face.

"What did you say to him, you scum?" Ginny screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"I didn't say anything unnecessary to get him back here to you as soon as possible," I insisted as I propped myself up and rubbed my face.

"Liar! Something's wrong with him and it's all your fault! Now tell me what happened in there!" Ginny screamed.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "I did what was necessary, that's it! He never once showed that I was going too far! I thought he still had _you_ in his heart! I never planned to take your place! I just wanted out of that stupid dimension!"

"Well, you did something to him, he never would have pushed me away like that before you guys went in there," Ginny said, trying to hold even more tears back.

"Why don't you go ask him what's up instead of blaming me all the time?" I bark.

"Come on, Ginny, let's go find Harry," Hermione stated as she grabbed Ginny gently before she punched me again.

**Harry's POV**

_How could he play me like that? I actually believed him! How could I believe such a slimy weasel? How could I have let him wrap my heart around his finger like that?_ I thought to myself as I began to wade into the lake without realizing it.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice tries to reach my ears, but I tune her out.

_The only person I'll stop for is Draco,_ I thought as I continued my stride into the depths of the lake. _Merpeople, just come take me away before my heart leaves me._

I closed my eyes as something grabbed my feet and pulled me under the water, completely willing to drown. I never even put up a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonding Soul Mates  
Chapter Four

**Draco's POV: **

"Professor Dumbledore, they took him!" Ron screamed as he burst into the room.

"Calm down, Ron, what happened?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"The Merpeople, they came right up and dragged him under!" Ron shouted, unable to calm himself upon this frightening experience. "He didn't even struggle against them. I think he's trying to kill himself!"

Something in my chest pulled as my eyes widened and I found myself rising to my feet in a hurry. A hand grabbed my wrist as my father yelled at me to sit back down.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted as I pulled out my wand and forced him to release me with a spell before I ran out the door, my body completely moving of its own free will.

I didn't even stop by the girls as they stood on the shore calling out his name. I dove right in; the only thing in my thoughts was his face. I dove deeper and deeper, my eyes peeled wide despite the pain that would later occur from this little adventure and I scanned the water in front of me and to the sides at all times.

**Harry's POV: **

The water rushed past my ears and nose, flowing through my hair as my robes flew over my head. The mysterious mercreature that had a hold of me was not letting loose. It was as if he could feel my very desires and was trying to make them come true. Suddenly, something grabbed my hand and began to pull me back towards the surface, despite the force yanking me down.

**Draco's POV: **

"Harry!" I screamed out in the water, releasing all of the air in my lungs in an attempt to get the attention of my beloved. "Don't give up on me! I need you!"

**Harry's POV: **

"Harry! Don't give up on me! I need you!"

I recognized the voice immediately, despite the fact that it was muffled in the water. My eyes opened as I looked up to see the white hair of my beloved Draco Malfoy as he clung desperately to my hand and struggled to keep from passing out. My eyes widened when I realized that he was out of air. I quickly kicked the mercreature loose from my ankle and grasped my beloved's hand in my own. He smiled at me through the pain that I could tell was erupting in his lungs as I pulled him close.

**Draco's POV: **

It had worked, he was finally conscious again. His hand grasped mine firmly and he pulled me close to him, his body no longer being dragged down into the depths of the lake. I endured the pain of my lungs as I smiled at him, glad to see him awake.

_Even if this is the end, at least Harry's all right,_ I thought to myself. _He can go on living happily as long as he's alive. Even if it's impossible for me to make it back with you, you'll be ok, Harry._ I tried to convey the message to him as he pulled me closer.

Suddenly, our lips met as he forced half of his remaining oxygen into my lungs. The pain subsided slightly as I pulled away from him in shock. I wanted him to live! He could never make it back to the surface with such a low oxygen supply, why did he have to waste it on me?

**Harry's POV: **

I forced half of my air supply into Draco's body, knowing that it was his intention to die here. He pulled away but I kept a firm grasp on him as I began to pull him towards the surface with me. I hoped that he would understand that either both of us were going to make it out, or neither of us was. There was no way that I was leaving him behind, and I knew for a fact that he would leave me behind. Finally, I knew that he had just been putting on an act in Dumbledore's office.

_Stupid Draco,_ I thought as I tightened my grip on his hand. _How could I love anyone but you? How could I want to be with anyone else? I love you, Draco Malfoy, and that's all there is to it; my heart is yours and yours alone. _

**Draco's POV: **

We reached the surface and dragged out soaked bodies onto the soggy shore, filling our lungs with as much air as they could hold, not willing to give any of it up. The girls new better than to approach, so instead they ran to get blankets as we became reacquainted with the world of oxygen.

"Harry, I'm so-" I got cut off by lips covering mine as two arms wrapped around my body and pulled me close.

I returned Harry's kiss and held him close in my arms. _I'm so sorry, I promise I'll never let you go again. _


End file.
